Anexo:2ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora
La segunda temporada de la serie animada Dora, la exploradora, se estrenó el 11 de marzo de 2002 y finalizó el 14 de julio de 2003. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre 2002 y 2003 por el extinto canal Nick Jr., dento del bloque de Nickelodeon). * Temporada anterior: Anexo:1ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:3ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: La gran tormenta (The Big Storm) Notas * Si bien en el episodio Dora's Big Birthday Adventure de la quinta temporada decían "Remember my friends", en éste capítulo en particular fue muy notable pues tiene muchas canciones. Éste capítulo fue transmitido dos veces con el redoblaje de 2007, pero de pronto Nick Jr. Latinoamérica decidió grabarlo el 14 de enero de este mismo año. Finalmente, un año después el capítulo volvió a ser transmitido con el redoblaje el 23 de agosto de 2010. * En ambos doblajes, las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, el pájaro azul, Tico, la ardilla y la madre de Dora se dejaron en versión original. * En el redoblaje, las voces de las multitudes se dejaron en inglés. Música (Doblaje original) *'Lluvia, lluvia, vete lejos, pero vuelve en otro tiempo' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas), Úrsula Cobucci (Abeja), Héctor Indriago (Hormiga), Yensi Rivero (Benny, el toro) y Edilú Martínez (madre de Dora). Música (Redoblaje) *'Lluvia, lluvia, vete lejos, otro día puedes volver' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas), Judith Noguera (Abeja), Jesús Hernández (Hormiga), Stefany Vilarroel (Benny, el toro) y Rebeca Aponte (madre de Dora). Música (Redoblaje de 2010) *'Lluvia, lluvia, vete lejos, otro día puedes volver' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Aura Caamaño (Botas), Judith Noguera (Abeja), Jesús Hernández (Hormiga), Stefany Vilarroel (Benny, el toro) y Rebeca Aponte (madre de Dora). Episodio #2: La vara mágica (The Magic Stick) Notas * Por un error de traducción, en una ocasión Leisha Medina como los créditos de salida dice "A Magic Stick" en vez de "The Magic Stick". * En ambos doblajes hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "Let's go!" ("¡Vamos!") se tradujo a "¡Vámonos!". * Varios loops de Dora, la exploradora y Mochila se dejaron en inglés. * En México, el nombre del episodio "The Magic Stick" es traducido como "La vara mágica". Episodio #3: La pieza faltante (The Missing Piece) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Meet Diego!. * En ambos doblajes, el nombre de El Encantador se tradujo como "The Enchanter". * "Something missing" es traducido como "Falta algo" a lo largo del capítulo. * En ambos doblajes se cometió el mismo error de traducción en una línea de Dora, la exploradora: "See you later!" ("¡Hasta luego!") se tradujo a "¡Nos vemos dentro de un rato!". *En este capítulo el actor de voz mexicano Ricardo Montalbán dobla al Encantador. *Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mochila, Benny, el toro, Isa, la iguana, Tico, la ardilla y El Encantador se dejaron en inglés. * En la versión original Dora, Botas, el Encantador, Mochila, el autobús, Benny, el toro, Isa, la iguana y Tico, la ardilla intercambian sus diálogos en inglés, que aparecen subtitulados en español. En el doblaje original, dicen los diálogos en inglés, y en el redoblaje ellos hablan en español con acento mexicano. Episodio #4: Red, el camión de bomberos (Rojo the Fire Truck) Notas *Las voces de Red, la única gente en el desfile de carros, el girasol, Dora y Botas se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 6: Doctora Dora (Doctor Dora) Notas *En el doblaje original, Paul Gillman dobla a Mapa en todo el capítulo. * En ambos doblajes se cometió el mismo error de traducción en una línea de Dora y Botas: "You're welcome" ("De nada") se tradujo a "Por nada". *Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas y Cocodrile se dejaron en inglés. Episodio #7: Los exploradores dorados (The Golden Explorers) Episodio 8: El día de las Madres (El Dia de las Madres) *''Artículo principal: El Día de las Madres'' Episodio #9: Mapa perdido (Lost Map) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que School Science Fair. * En ambos doblajes se cometió el mismo error de traducción: "Come on!" fue traducido como "Vámonos.", cuando en realidad significa "¡Vamos!". *Las voces de Dora, la exploradora y Botas se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 11: La Gran Piñata (The Big Pinata) Notas *En el doblaje original de este capítulo Lidia Abautt, Yasmil López y Rebeca Aponte doblan a Fiesta Trío respectivamente. *En el redoblaje Melanie Henríquez dobla al saltamontes y Lidia Abautt y Rebeca Aponte retoman al Fiesta Trío. Episodio 12: El Viejo Duende Feliz (The Happy Old Troll) Notas * Se dejaron las voces de Dora, la exploradora y el gran pez rojo en inglés cuando llegaban al parque de juegos para encontrar lo que le pone feliz al Viejo Duende Gruñón. Episodio 13: Super Mapa (Super Map!) Episodio #14: Click! Notas * En el doblaje original, los loops de Dora, la exploradora, el perezoso y el Sr. Cabra se dejaron en versión original. * En el doblaje original hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Dora: "Good morning!" ("¡Buenos días!") se tradujo a "¡Buen día!". Episodio 16: Un presente para Santa (A Present for Santa) *''Artículo principal: Un presente para Santa'' Episodio 17: Una carta para Zorro (A Letter for Swiper) Notas * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mochila, Benny, el toro, Isa, la iguana, Tico, la ardilla y la puerta amarilla se dejaron en inglés. * En ésta ocasión, "A letter for you!" es traducido como "¡Una carta especial para ti!" el nombre en inglés. * Por razones desconocidas, en el redoblaje Leisha Medina no dobló a su personaje Dora, sino que la dobló Cristina Hernández. * Por un error de traducción, en dos ocasiones Leisha Medina como la lectura de salida dice "A letter for you!" en vez de "A special letter for you!". Episodio 18: Dora, La Música (Dora, La Musica) Notas * Si bien en 1998, volvió a modificarse el logotipo del año pasado y de ahora de adelante TV 13 pasó a cambiar su nombre por "Azteca 13" como actualmente se le conoce, ya con las palabras AZTECA arriba y TRECE abajo en mayúsculas, en tipografía Futura y dos puntos en la izquierda y derecha, en éste capítulo en particular fue muy notable pues tiene muchas canciones. Éste capítulo fue transmitido dos veces con el doblaje original y otras con el redoblaje de 2011, pero de pronto Azteca 13 decidió modificar su logotipo en las repetidoras de TV Azteca en el estado de México, e incluso en los municipios de Chalco, Ciudad Nezahualcoyótl y Tepetlaoxtoc, en los cuales adoptaron el águila estilizada de Televisión Azteca como logotipo del canal, simplemente agregando debajo el nombre azteca trece, en minúsculas, después de la transformación del logotipo de Azteca 7. Finalmente, un año después el capítulo fue transmitido con el redoblaje el 30 de junio de 2011. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió este capítulo antes que To the Monkey Bars. * En el doblaje original, el puente que canta es doblada por Úrsula Cobucci. En el resto del capítulo la dobla Stefany Villarroel. * En el redoblaje de 2011, el primer loop de Benny, el toro es doblado por Yensi Rivero. En el resto del capítulo lo dobla Stefany Villarroel. * En el redoblaje de 2011, la voz de Botas (doblado por Aura Caamaño) fue alterada digitalmente para que sonara más aguda. * En el redoblaje de 2011 las voces de las multitudes se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 19: La búsqueda del huevo (Egg Hunt) *''Artículo principal: La búsqueda del huevo'' Episodio 21: A las barras de mono (To the Monkey Bars) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió este capítulo antes de Dora, La Musica. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure. * En la versión original, el episodio "Yes, We Can!" fue traducido como "¡Sí, tu puedes hacerlo!". * En México, el episodio "To the Monkey Bars" fue traducido como "A las barras de mono". * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mochila y Tico, la ardilla se dejaron en inglés. * Tras haber doblado al personaje en la primera temporada, Yasmil López retomó a la nube de tormenta en éste capítulo. * Este es el último episodio en el que Yasmil López participa como la gran nube de tormenta. Episodio 22: Juguemos al escondite (Hide and Go Seek) Notas * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, la exploradora, Mochila y el teléferico hablaban al mismo tiempo. * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea de Mochila: "teōpantli" ("Ermita") se tradujo como "Templo". * Por segunda vez en el subtitulaje en español, "Come on!" fue traducido como "¡Vengan!". * Por un error de traducción, "Come on!" ("¡Vamos!") fue traducido como "¡Andando!". Episodio #23: Mascota escolar (School Peet) Episodio #25: ¿Quién cumple años? (Whose Birthday Is It?) Notas * En la versión original Dora, la exploradora y el ancensor intercambian algunos diálogos en inglés que aparecen subtitulados en español. En el doblaje original, dicen los diálogos en inglés y en el redoblaje ambos hablan en español con acentos extraños. Música (Doblaje original) *'¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Zorro, feliz cumpleaños a tí!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Giannina Jurado (Botas), Yensi Rivero (Benny, el toro), Melanie Henríquez (Isa, la iguana) y Rolman Bastidas (Gran pollo rojo). Música (Redoblaje) *'¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Zorro, feliz cumpleaños a tí!' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora), Aura Caamaño (Botas), Stefany Villarroel (Benny, el toro), Ivanna Ochoa (Isa, la iguana) y Rolman Bastidas (Gran pollo rojo). Episodio 26: La ciudad perdida (The Lost City) Notas * Si bien dos años después, adoptaba su segundo logotipo, el cual consiste en el número "13" en sistema de numeración maya, en diferentes colores, el cual, a diferencia del canal 7, no sufrió muchas modificaciones, salvo los cambios del nombre del canal, que siempre, en forma circular, rodean este logotipo, en éste capítulo en particular fue muy notable pues tiene muchas canciones. Éste capítulo fue transmitido dos veces con el doblaje original, pero de pronto Azteca 13 decidió modificar la imagen y el logotipo del canal el miércoles 2 de mayo del 2007. El logo antecesor, aunque no dista mucho del anterior, mantiene las caracteristicas del emblema anterior; en el caso de su imagen, en los promocionales estarán apareciendo los diversos elementos del talento de TV Azteca. Su nueva frase de identificación fue "Azteca 13: vive la tele". Finalmente, un año después el capítulo fue transmitido por primera vez con el redoblaje el 14 de mayo de 2007. * Por razones desconocidas, en el doblaje original Leisha Medina y Giannina Jurado doblaron a Dora y a Botas con un acento mexicano. * Tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje original, Woo-Hoo tiene acento portorriqueño. En el redoblaje tiene acento neutro. * Aunque en ambos doblajes Dora y Botas son doblados por Leisha Medina y Giannina Jurado, en el redoblaje de la canción "La ciudad perdida" Medina y Jurado solo doblan a Dora y Botas en la primera estrofa, mientras que Cristina Hernández y Laura Torres los doblan en el resto de la canción. De igual forma, en la canción "La ciudad perdida" Medina solo dobla a Dora en las primeras estrofas, mientras que en el resto de la canción la dobla Cristina Hernández, lo mismo con Botas, que fue doblado por Giannina Jurado solo en las primeras estrofas de la canción, y en el resto también fue reeemplazada por Liliana Barba. Música (Doblaje original) *'La ciudad perdida' **Interpretada por Leisha Medina (Dora) y Giannina Jurado (Botas). Música (Redoblaje) *'La ciudad perdida' **Interpretada por Cristina Hernández (Dora) y Laura Torres (Botas). Enlaces Externos *2ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Wikiepdia *2ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora en Doblaje Wiki Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de Nick Jr.